Infinite
by Gremlin Oswald
Summary: -"No tenryuubitos, no corrupción, solo hombres"- Ese era el lema de paz de una antigua ciudad que buscaba la igualdad, ciudad que cayo en el caos y la desesperación, años después los mugiwaras se verán en la forzosa necesidad de sobrevivir en un lugar que nunca imaginaron visitar (Bioshock x One Piece)


**Gente del mundo, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, yo mañana entro a la escuela a terminar las materias que termine adeudando, pero bueno esta idea me vino en un momento, cuando estaba buscando Crossovers de Bioshock, pero no encontré con One Piece mas que uno y me dije, pues sería una buena idea un crossover entre estas dos sagas, los mugiwaras en Rapture y así comencé esto, disfrútenlo en el final hay unas notas.**

* * *

En el Paraíso conocido como la primera parte de la Gran Línea existen cosas que son consideradas muy raras y peligrosas por las personas de los cuatro restantes Blues del mundo, existen muchos lugares por visitar así como muchas rutas para llegar a un lugar denominado como el archipiélago de shabaody ultima parada para los piratas y así dirigirse hacia el nuevo mundo que se dice es mucho más peligroso y mortal y esto es cierto.

Pero cuenta la leyenda sobre algo que ni siquiera el nuevo mundo posee, esta leyenda se volvió tradición en una parte del Paraíso que casi ningún pirata ha querido navegar, un lugar denominado como el cementerio de los condenados, cuando un barco entra en esta parte del Paraíso son cubiertos por una espesa niebla, después una luz a lo lejos se ve siendo esto lo último que ven los piratas antes de desaparecer por siempre, este lugar siempre está rodeado de los restos de los demás barcos hundidos.

Debido a esto muchos piratas y Marines se han abstenido de navegar por ese lugar, aquellos pocos que se han atrevido desaparecieron por siempre y jamás se volvieron a escuchar de ellos.

**Infinite**

**Capítulo 1: Niebla**

Era un dia común en el barco de los sombreros de paja, después de su aventura en Water 7 y con un nuevo nakamada llamado Franky, los Mugiwaras en su nuevo barco el Thoushand Sunny navegaba sin preocupaciones en la Gran Línea.

Luffy, Ussop y Chopper jugaban juntos sin preocupación alguna, Zoro dormía plácidamente con espadas en el costado, Nami se encontraba recogiendo un par de mandarinas, Robin leía plácidamente uno de sus libros, Franky revisaba que el Thoushand estuviera en perfectas condiciones y Sanji se encontraba en la cocina como siempre preparando el almuerzo para sus compañeros y "sus" damas.

-"Oi Nami ¿Cuándo llegaremos a una isla?"- Pregunto Luffy a su navegante, desde hace días que habían salido de Water Seven y seguían sin encontrar una isla, esto por cierto molestaba a Luffy ya que quería una nueva aventura y esto por supuesto molestaba más a Nami ya que tenía que tratar con esa pregunta cada cinco minutos.

-"Por última vez Luffy, deja de preguntarme eso, llegaremos a la siguiente isla cuando tengamos que llegar, ahora deja de molestar"- Dijo Nami ya algo molesta mientras seguía recolectando sus mandarinas, Luffy hizo un pequeño puchero y volvió con Ussop y Chopper.

-"Al parecer nuestro capitán está realmente deseando encontrar una nueva isla"- Dijo Robin acercándose a su compañera.

-"Solo para meternos en problemas, a veces su actitud de niño pequeño te enloquece"- Respondió Nami.

-"Si pero sin esa actitud Luffy no sería Luffy ¿No lo crees?"- Pregunto Robin con una sonrisa.

-"Creo que hay tienes un punto"- Dijo Nami con sinceridad.

Ese día iba todo bien, pero en ese punto algo raro comenzó bien, no a lo lejos uno de los mugiwaras pudo notar algo bastante raro a lo lejos.

-"¿Qué es eso?"- Se preguntó Ussop mientras se alejaba un poco de sus amigos y sacaba su telescopio.

-"Oi Ussop ¿Qué pasa?"- Pregunto el pequeño renito.

-"Veo algo a lo lejos…parece…niebla"- Dijo Ussop quien en efectivamente a lo lejos podía notarse una niebla a lo lejos.

-"¿Niebla?"- Pregunto Chopper al escuchar a su compañero.

-"Niebla, tal vez sea una niebla misteriosa"- Dijo de sorpresa Luffy apareciendo detrás de sus compañeros quienes se asustaron, dos segundos después Luffy tenía un par de coscorrones que mágicamente sobresalían de su sombrero de paja.

-"**¡LUFFY, TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME ESPANTES ASI!**"- Grito Ussop molesto.

-"Pero no era para que me pegaras así"- Dijo Luffy.

-"A ver…¿Ahora qué les pasa a todos ustedes?"- Pregunto Zoro quien por los gritos de Ussop se despertó algo molesto.

-"Ussop encontró una niebla misteriosa"- Señalo Luffy hacia la dirección donde Ussop dijo vio la niebla.

-"Que va Luffy, de seguro solo es una simple niebla, no tiene nada de misterio"- Respondió Ussop.

-"Eso es lo que quiera que pensemos"- Respondió rápidamente Luffy, Zoro miro hacia donde la niebla estaba apareciendo algo no le gustaba de esto, de todos los mugiwaras Zoro a pesar de tener el peor sentido de orientación podía sentir el peligro a la perfección y esa niebla no le tenía un buen presentimiento.

-"**¡CHICOS VENGAN RAPIDO, ENCONTRAMOS ALGO INTERESANTE!**"- Grito a todo pulmón Luffy a lo que todos sus demás nakamadas restantes comenzaron a dejar lo que hacían e iban con Luffy.

-"Mas te vale que sea bueno para que me saques de la cocina"- Dijo Sanji mientras se terminaba de lavar las manos.

-"De seguro es solo una cosa estúpida como una roca o algo que encontró"- Dijo Nami mientras caminaba con Robin y Sanji.

-"¿Qué ocurre ahora Luffy?"- Pregunto Franky apareciendo junto a los demás.

-"Ussop encontró una niebla misteriosa"- Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa.

-"Por última vez Luffy, una niebla no tiene nada de misterioso"- Dijo Ussop ya algo molesto, Nami y Sanji estuvieron a punto de ahorcar y patear a su capitán cuando Franky se quitó sus lentes y camino mirando hacia la niebla.

-"Chicos…creo que seria mejor no atravesar esa niebla"- Dijo Franky.

-"Eh…¿Por qué?...Queramos o no el Long Pose señala en esa dirección, tenemos que atravesar la niebla"- Dijo Nami mirando el Long Pose.

-"Es solo que…estas aguas no son muy seguras, se dice que están…embrujadas"- Dijo Franky algo preocupado.

-"¿Embrujadas?"- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Chopper y Ussop bastante asustados.

-"Embrujadas…eso suena genial"- Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa y bastante emocionado.

-"No lo es"- Dijeron Ussop y Chopper molestos.

-"¿A qué te refieres?"- Pregunto Sanji algo curioso.

-"Corren rumores en Water 7 y cualquier isla cercana a estas aguas, que esa niebla siempre está presente, eso no es lo extraño, lo extraño es que cualquier barco que entre aquí desaparece sin dejar rastro"- Respondió Franky.

-"¿En serio crees en eso?"- Pregunto Sanji sin creérselo.

-"Eso suena emocionante, me pregunto si esa historia es verdadera aquellas personas habrán muerto de forma horrenda"- Dijo Robin algo contenta con esto.

-"No digas esas cosas"- Dijo Ussop ya bastante asustado.

-"Vamos son solo rumores, no estarán creyendo todo lo que dice Franky"- Dijo Nami bastante calmada.

-"Mejor es que si atravesamos ese lugar estemos preparado"- Dijo Zoro bastante serio.

-"¿No me digas que tu también Zoro?"- Pregunto Nami.

-"Solo digo que esa niebla me da una muy mala espina, pero ya saben la última palabra la tiene Luffy"- Dijo Zoro esperando que su amigo y capitán decidiera si ir o no por ahí.

-"Muy bien, hacia la niebla misteriosa"- Sonrió Luffy señalando hacia la niebla tomando su decisión.

Todos asintieron y volvieron a sus actividades, muchos creían que nada sucedería Sanji y Nami volvieron a lo que hacían, Robin leyó su libro de nuevo, Luffy decidio quedarse en el mascaron del Sunny para ver si algo emocionante sucedería, Ussop y Chopper intentaron volver a jugar pero al saber sobre que en esas aguas desaparecían barcos no los dejaba tranquilos, Franky decidió mejor quedarse y ver que nada malo sucediera, Zoro se hacia el dormido ya que algo no le estaba gustando y esperaba que estuviera equivocado.

-"Esto es aburrido, yo creí que algo emocionante apareciera"- Dijo Luffy algo aburrido.

-"Solo hemos estado aquí cinco minutos Luffy"- Dijo Chopper.

-"Y no tientes a la suerte, no sabemos lo que podría aparecer por aquí"- Dijo ahora Ussop mientras seguía intentando jugar con Chopper.

Pero poco a poco mientras más se adentraban dentro de las aguas, la niebla se hacía más y más espesa, casi no podía verse nada, todos tuvieron suerte de ver más allá de su nariz.

-"Esto ya no me está gustando, no puedo ver casi nada"- Dijo Nami algo preocupada.

-"No te preocupes Nami-Swan yo te protegeré si algo malo sucede"- Dijo Sanji saliendo de la cocina con un par de bocadillos para sus chicas mientras sus ojos eran unos corazones.

-"Como digas Sanji-kun"- Respondió Nami con algo de indiferencia, cuando estuvo a punto de tomar el bocadillo, sintió como si se tambaleara todo el barco.

-"Chicos… ¿Qué fue eso?"- Pregunto Ussop algo asustado, Chopper se movió poco a poco a la orilla del barco y ver que había sido eso, cuando vio lo que estaba abajo se sorprendió un poco.

-"Chicos…"- Decía el renito mientras todos siguieron la voz de Chopper y con esfuerzo vieron lo que el renito quería que vieran, todos vieron con lo que habían chocado…era parte de un antiguo barco de los marine completamente destruido.

-"Muy bien…ahora creo que estoy algo asustada"- Dijo Nami algo preocupada, tal vez fuera el destino burlándose de nuestros queridos piratas, pero poco a poco la niebla comenzó a desaparecer dejando ver a los sombreros de paja el entorno donde se encontraban.

Todo a su alrededor consistía en barcos, tanto de marines, piratas y tal vez comerciantes completamente destruidos, estos tenían machas de sangre en algunas partes y lo que serían cadáveres que solo quedaban los huesos en diversas posiciones.

-"Maldición, sabía que entrar aquí era mala idea, nos vamos a morir"- Dijo Ussop abrazando a Chopper.

-"Yo no quiero morir, me gusta estar vivo"- Dijo Chopper igual de asustado.

-"Ustedes dos, cállense que no hacen más que molestar"- Dijo Sanji algo molesto, pero aun así él no podía negar que se encontraba un poco perturbado.

-"Así que esas leyendas eran ciertas"- Dijo Franky.

-"Maldita sea, porque siempre nos tocan los peores lugares que tenemos que navegar"- Dijo Nami mirando a su alrededor.

Poco duro esta platica, cuando de la nada se escucharon varias explosiones cerca del Thoushand Sunny haciendo que este se tambalea, todos tomaron algo de lo que agarrarse mientras algunos buscaban de donde los estaban atacando, más y más explosiones se estaban realizando y estas cada vez más cerca del barco.

-"¿De dónde viene todo esto?"- Dijo Nami bastante preocupada.

-"No puedo ver nada, solo se ve la niebla a lo lejos"- Dijo Ussop mirando hacia los lados intentando buscar que los atacaba.

-"No…no podemos verlo porque nos atacan desde abajo"- Dijo Zoro sintiendo las explosiones.

-"¿Desde abajo?...No te estarás refiriendo a que nos ataquen desde abajo del agua"- Dijo Nami.

-"Eso es lo que estoy diciendo, algo o alguien nos estaba atacando desde el agua, eso explicaría porque no podemos ver ningún barco a nuestro alrededor"- Explico Zoro.

Poco a poco las explosiones se volvieron más violentas, algunos se agarraron fuertemente de lo más cercano que tenían a la mano, pero la única que no tuvo muy buena suerte fue Robin, que por fin las explosiones dieron en el Thoushand Sunny, todos gritaron el nombre de Robin bastante preocupados, Robin los escucho a todos, pero cuando su cuerpo toco el océano su debilidad se activó, el cuerpo de Robin se tensó y sentía poco a poco como se quedaba sin oxígeno, su vista pronto se oscureció, pero antes de que eso pasara sintió unos brazos en su cintura y unas últimas palabras.

-"Después de todos los problemas que nos diste, no pienses que nos vas a dejar así"- Fueron las únicas palabras que escucho antes de que su mundo se volviera completamente oscuro.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno espero que no les haya aburrido esto…si lo es el principio y el final salió bastante chafa, la verdad esta fue la mejor idea que me vino cuando empezó esto…no soy bueno en los comienzos pero en los siguientes capítulos verán una mejora, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, como verán Nico Robin será nuestra protagonista en esta ocasión, se preguntaran porque Robin y aquí tengo mi respuesta.**

**De todos los mugiwaras creo que a la que más le costaría sobrevivir seria Robin, si los Splicer no le serían mucho problema, pero ahora los Big Daddies y las posibles Big Sister no creo que le sean tarea fácil, pero Robin es también la más intelectual de los mugiwaras y sobrevivir en Rapture es ser inteligente y mantener la calma en todo momento, Robin también es la que más se interesaría en descubrir que era Rapture.**

**¿Sera igual que el juego?...No, si la historia podría ambientarse en Bioshock pero la historia estará más basada en mis especulaciones de Bioshock Infinite, digamos que la historia será una mezcla de Bioshock 1 y Bioshock infinite.**

**¿Habrá parejas? Si…serán LuNa y ZoRo.**

**Creo que sería todo por ahora, si tienen una opinión, una crítica o el simple gusto de comentar algo dejen un review eso motiva en la creación de más capítulos y ser escritos mas rapidos, con un saludo de despedida les deseo una muy buena tarde, noche o dia…Write-it Light les desea lo mejor.**


End file.
